NEED
by BLANCintrigue
Summary: I don't want you...' Yuuri words break Wolfram. But, did Yuuri really mean dat? YuurixWoflram-ONE SHOOT!


**NEED**

"Tell me honestly Yuuri! Do you ever want me?" The question is stern and strict. Wolfram voice echoes in the room.

Yuuri didn't immediately answer. He looks straight into those beautiful emerald eyes of his fiancé and sigh. Seriously, he didn't think that Wolfram would act like this over something so trivial.

They are at the party that being held by Lady Cheri (which the reason isn't so clear. Maybe it's another trick for her love hunt) when suddenly a girl ask him for a dance.

He realizes the death glare Wolfram throw at him, but what's wrong with one simple dance? He can see his fiancé is watching him like he is going to eat him alive, but he just ignore it. His fiancé could look thousand times cuter when he is being jealous.

Everything going smooth at first, but when the song turns to be a slow song and when the girl suddenly put her head on his shoulder, Wolfram snap. He immediately withdraws him from the dance floor and slaps him before turn around and walks away without saying anything. Even the slap is surprise him, he immediately run to get his fiancé and end up being in their room now.

He took a deep breath and say, "I don't want you…"

The answer kills Wolfram. He was so surprise that Yuuri would dare to say such thing to him.

"What did you mean by you didn't want me? Am I disgust you so much? Is that the reason why you keep a distance from me? Is it so damn wrong to like a guy? Am I a freak? Why Yuuri? Why? Am I so bad that you didn't want me? What am I doing wrong? Are you…"

Before another question escape from Wolfram mouth, he's been silence by a kiss from Yuuri. He could feel Yuuri is sucking on his lower lips, he try to contain himself not to kiss back but end up being suck harder by Yuuri. He could hear his own moan from his throat. Slowly, he starts kissing his fiancé back. But, when he feels Yuuri tongue tried to slid in his mouth, he immediately draw the kiss by pushing Yuuri away. He breathes heavily like he never had enough air in his life.

Yuuri watch his fiancé, the blond is blushing really hard and it makes him to looks so cute.

"What was that for?" Wolfram asks. Still blushing.

"That was to keep you quite so that I could finish my word."

"What?"

"Seriously Wolf, you never let me explain. You just accuse without letting me defense myself. Than its end up with you sulking and get mad on me for almost a week! But! This time, I won't let you do that. I'm tired… no, I'm hurt thinking that I'm the one that make you mad."

Silence… he could see Wolfram face begin to return to its pale and fair color. Yuuri walk forward so that he could shorten the distance between them. Before Wolfram knows, he already in Yuuri embraces.

"What the… Let go of me now! You never want me! Don't think I would let you taking advantage on me just because I love you!" Wolfram try to escape from the embrace. Yuuri tighten his embrace in order to keep his fiancé in his arm.

"Yes, I don't want you…and I'm really taking advantage on you."

Yuuri word struck his heart. The pain is unbearable. He stop struggle in Yuuri's arms. "Then, why don't you tell me earlier so that I can revoke our engagement? If you don't want me, then, I don't have any reason to keep this engagement in state." His voice is echoes in sadness, betrayal, and hurt.

"Why should we revoke our engagement when I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Yuuri kiss the top head of his fiancé.

"But I thought you said you didn't want me?" Wolfram lifts his face so that he could face Yuuri. His brain begins to think what Yuuri intention. Yuuri words didn't make sense at all!

Yuuri smile to see the confuse face of his fiancé. It's really cute that Yuuri had planted a kiss on the soft cheek of his fiancé. Wolfram is blushing again by the sudden affection.

He holds Wolfram by his waist. "Wolf, I don't want you. I NEED YOU! I never intend to want you. There are no such things as want when it comes to you. I always need you. I need you to be by my side. I need you to comfort me when I'm sober. I need you to brace me when I lost courage. I need you to keep me warm every night in bed. I need you for everything. I need you to make me feel alive!"

Wolfram is blushing harder. He is shock by Yuuri bold confession. He never thought that Yuuri would say that.

Seeing his fiancé in silence, Yuuri add, "You never disgust me, instead I always thinking about ravishing you." He could see a glare from those emerald eyes. A treat maybe, for having a thought of doing something perverted to him. He almost chuckle by the reaction.

"The reason why I keep a distance between us is, I don't want to do anything nasty to you. I would not do something awful to you if you are not approving. I'm really glad that I'm accidently engage with you. With the most beautiful person I ever meet in my life." Yuuri look straight into those emerald eyes.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, my love…" Yuuri smile his best smile to Wolfram.

"You are not cheating, right?"

Yuuri chuckle, "No, wagamama-puu." He kiss Wolfram on forehead.

"You know what? You really hurt me when you say that you didn't want me."

"You are the one that didn't let me explain."

"But still, you hurt me!" Wolfram pout.

"Then, what should I do to get an apology?"

"How about… A kiss?"

Before he adds more, Yuuri is already taking the action. He kiss his fiancé with passion while his left hand is place on Wolfram's back and his right hand is place on the back of Wolfram hair. He pull his fiancé toward him. They are so close that Yuuri could feel the warm of Wolfram body against him. Wolfram lips sure are warm and soft. He never had enough of it and he knows it. This time, his fiancé is kissing back in the same passion. He could hear a moan from his fiancé and it really arouses him. Once again, Yuuri try to slid his tongue into Wolfram mouth and this time his permission is granted. Wolfram opens his mouth tentatively so that Yuuri could slid his tongue into his mouth. Yuuri is taking the lead in the kiss but Wolfram didn't care about it. After all, Yuuri is a damn good kisser!

They broke the kiss to gasp some air, but before Wolfram could get enough air for himself, Yuuri is kissing him back! This time Yuuri is pushing him into bed. He could feel how much Yuuri want him from the intensity in that kiss. How much Yuuri want more than a kiss and more importantly, how much Yuuri need him.

The second kiss is broke when air is needed. Both of them breathe heavily.

"I love you, Yuuri" The confession sound more like whisper. Wolfram voice is damn sexy!

"I know…" Yuuri is kissing his fiancé again, but this time it's just a plain kiss on his fiancé lips.

"Ne, tell me, Wolf. Are you forgiving me?" Yuuri smile to his fiancé.

Wolfram is smiling back which please Yuuri to no end.

"Of course you are wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

Wolfram is chuckle. Yuuri pout but the true is, he is very happy to hear the chuckle.

"Yuuri…"

"Em?"

"You say that you won't do anything awful to me if I'm not approving."

"Yes I am. Why?"

"What would you do if I let you?" Wolfram is blushing hard with the question and Yuuri can see it clearly.

Yuuri look at the blond that lying under him and smile. "Is it a permission or demand?"

Silence… but Yuuri could see how red his fiancé face right now.

"It's just… I don't want anything like 'that' before we get married…" Even without word, Yuuri already know that Wolfram is not totally ready for skin-to-skin relationship. Its disappoint Yuuri a bit, but he will wait.

"I'll wait till then. And if it needs marriage, then let's get married!"

"Wha.." before another word escape from Wolfram mouth, Yuuri is giving him another kiss. A kiss that full with love...

~End~


End file.
